dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Explosive Shine
|color = & |similar = }} Explosive Shine is an energy technique used by Dogom and Cuber. Overview The user releases an exceedingly fast small blue-white explosion from his body in all directions, stunning the opponent. Explosive Shine is most frequently utilized in tandem with physical strikes to produce devastating combinations. Dogom's (and child Cuber's) Explosive shine pushes the opponent horizontally away from him, while Cuber's (as an adult) knocks the opponent upwards. Rush attacks that utilize Explosive Shine Dogom *'Infinite Explosive Shines' – Dogom starts with a Drill Kick, followed by an immediate Explosive Shine that pushes the opponent away. He then follows the opponent with additional Explosive Shines, constantly knocking him/her/it away with each repeated Explosive Shine. Dogom eventually knocks the opponent into a cliffside, and then fires off barrages of Explosive Shines, with the occasional Drill Kick or Stun Blaster beam in between some Explosive Shines, pushing the opponent deeper into the wall. Dogom then reaches for the opponent with his right hand, grabs the opponent by the throat, and then tosses him/her/it behind him afar over the edge of another cliff. As the opponent attempts to fly back to Dogom, he drops over the edge of the lower cliff, jumps off of it, and then hits the opponent with one final Explosive Shine, incapacitating him/her/it. The intense gravity of then kills Dogom's opponent at the bottom of the canyon. Dogom specifically used this extensive sequence of attacks to kill the commander Exitalia. *'Unpredictable Barrage' – Dogom starts with a left flying curved knee, followed by an immediate Explosive Shine that pushes the opponent away. He then strikes the opponent with a left flying side kick, turns around to vertically launch the opponent with a right scorpion kick, and then flies up to strike the opponent in the thigh with a right flying back kick, forcing him into a forward tumble. Dogom then throws a left flying side kick into the opponent's back and flies him diagonally downwards towards the ground. Just before either hit the ground, Dogom darts around the opponent to land below him, and kicks the opponent through the head with Escape Velocity. Dogom specifically uses this rush attack to kill Buto. Cuber *'Bolide Finish' – After knocking the opponent into the air, Cuber hits him/her/it from below with an Explosive Shine, which knocks the opponent further up; while the opponent is still in pain, Cuber finishes him/her/it off with a Saiyan Bolide, defeating the opponent with his head impacting his/her/it's back. *'Cuber Special' – In one swift sequence, Cuber hits opponent with a Stun Bolt beam, jabs the opponent with his left fist, hits the opponent with an Explosive Shine to launch him/her/it vertically, and then immediately flies to the opponent and hits him/her/it with a right flying back kick. *'Grounded Explosive Shine' – Cuber grabs his opponent by the throat with his right hand, uses his another hand to help lift the opponent up over his head, slams the opponent into the ground, jumps over the opponent while firing a barrage of Stun Blaster beams downwards at the opponent, and then pushes the opponent away with an Explosive Shine as he lands. Cuber first uses this particular sequence in his fight against Tenrin, and then later against Sheliv. *'Off the Stratosphere' – Cuber starts with an Explosive Shine Drill Kick Combo that begins with a Drill Kick, which is then followed by an Explosive Shine, which is then followed by another Drill Kick, which is then followed by another Explosive Shine. As the opponent continues to fly upwards from the last Explosive Shine, Cuber flies up to the opponent, and then releases a blue-white , incinerating the opponent. Cuber specifically uses this rush attack to kill Nitro during his first time as a . *'Shine-Drill Combo' – Cuber launches the opponent vertically with an Explosive Shine, flies above the opponent in order to kick him/her/it back down with a Drill Kick, and then follows the opponent back into the ground in order to hit him/her/it with another Explosive Shine. This pattern continues, but other types of kicks can be substituted in place of the Drill Kick or Explosive Shine. **'Instant Shine-Drill' – Cuber vertically launches the opponent with an Explosive Shine and then as quickly as possible, he flies above the opponent to finish him/her/it with a Drill Kick. *'Shining Knee' – Cuber knocks the opponent towards Chaiva with an Explosive Shine, and then Chaiva finishes off with an Ending Knee. *'Shining Split Kick' – Cuber vertically launches two opponents with an Explosive Shine, and then immediately separates them from each other in opposite directions with an aerial split kick. Category:Canon Respecting